I Don't Care If You're Sick
by DropDeadKait
Summary: This is based back in season two, Allison and Scott are sneaking around. They have to drag Stiles and Lydia with them, so they don't look suspicious. This isn't a problem for Stiles, who is madly in love with Lydia, that is until he finds out she is dying with cancer.
1. Introduction

And, I don't care if you're _sick;_  
I don't care if you're _contagious_;  
I would kiss you even if you were _dead_.  
Would somebody _make _me go blind for the rest of my life?  
'Cause I'd do_ anything_ to hold your hand.


	2. Chapter one: the mall

Alison and Lydia made their way into the crowded mall. Lydia was already feeling pretty dizzy from everyone shoving her around. She took her medication late in the day, and she was getting pretty tired. She didn't want to mention it, though, because it could show weakness. Lydia was always weak, and she hated it. So, if she could help it, she would never show weakness. And, besides, she was only hanging out with Stiles for a few hours while Alison and Scott have some fun.

She liked stiles. He was a pretty okay guys, if you don't think about the fact he's in love with her. She tried to avoid the subject, because she knew deep down inside her that if she gave him half a chance that she'd fall for him too. She couldn't risk it, though. She couldn't let anyone in. That's why she was with Jackson, because he didn't care about her. She cared about him. But, she couldn't help that now. At least he wouldn't miss her.

"Hey girls," Scott smiled over at them, taking Alison's hand.

"Bye, guys," Lydia laughed a little, though it turned into a cough. She shook it off, and glanced up at Stiles, who was standing in front of her.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" he asked.

"Shop?" she said, as if the answer was obvious.

"Of course," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets, taking a step toward her. "Where?"

_"Everywhere."_

"Makes sense," he said.

They'd been shopping for an hour and a half, and by now they were starving. They sat at the food court table, Lydia picking at her salad when she started coughing again. This time, she couldn't stop. After a minute, Stiles started to pat her back. He stroked it gently, as she grasp the edge of the table tightly with one hand, and covered her mouth with the other. She slowly sat down at the table, gulping slightly.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Fine," she whispered. She picked up her fork again, seeing the splatter of blood smeared across her palm.

"Lydia, are you...are you bleeding?"

"I'm fine," she muttered, wiping her hands off on a napkin.

"Yeah, you sure as hell look fine. What's going on? I can take you to the hospital-"

"I said, I'm fine."

Stiles was sitting on the bench when she returned from the bathroom. _God, she's beautiful_ he thought. He could never seem to control his thoughts around her. Honestly, though, he didn't even want to. She was perfect, and he was stitched together with flaws. She was fascinating in every way, and he was endlessly boring. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on, and he was just...him. He loved her more than anyone in the world.

"Are you going to tell me why you're hacking up blood, or am I going to have to snoop through your medical history?"

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me, Lydia. I'm not fooling around. Your health is very important to me, okay?"

"Stiles, forget it, okay?!"

"I can't just forget it! What if you're hurt?! Why can't I just take you to the hospital? What's it gonna hurt?!"

"Stiles!"

"I mean, honestly, Lydia! What if it's serious?!"

"Stiles, I have cancer! It's normal!"

Silence filled the room_. Dead_ silence. Stiles' heart was pounding right out of his chest as he processed the words she had said. _Cancer_. No, he thought. It can't be. It _won't_ be. He refused. He wouldn't believe this. How could he believe this?

"Just...just, don't say anything," she told him. Alison and Scott made their way back over to them, and Lydia grabbed Stiles' hand. She gripped it tightly, trying to bring him back to focus on her. "Stiles, did you hear me? You can't tell anyone! Promise me!"

"Lydia, I-"

"Promise me!"

"I promise!"


End file.
